


Close your eyes

by Mooooonlight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooooonlight/pseuds/Mooooonlight
Summary: You are a girl raised in the orphanage where you met Mihael Arclight and became his girlfriend. Tonight, Mihael sneaks to your room and asks for intimacy, it seems irresistible due to his puppy dog eyes.





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello^^. I am not an English native speaker, and this work is also a written exercise. If there is any inappropriate use in language, please tell me. Thank you very much.

Mihael loves nesting in your arms. You guess it's his way to show his relying on you, as a boy who is the youngest in family. Sometimes you feel tired to comfort him, but your unwillingness never last for long, surely because of his puppy dog eyes.

The first time you met him, he was standing at the entrance of the orphanage, where you welcomed the newcomer. You gave Mihael a big hug. He smiled, while his eyes gleamed with sorrow. You were one of the elder kids in orphan asylum, responsible for taking care of the younger, especially those who couldn't adapt to the new environment. As the time went on, you two built up a strong relationship with each other, for your efforts to crack the carpace of his heart and then get close to him. One day Mihael told you about the story of his family, sharing his loneliness and sadness with his only companion, you. He was afraid that his anticipation for mutual understanding might fall flat, but it didn't happen.

And now he sneaks to your room again, hoping for your hugs and kisses. You wonder when you and Mihael crossed the gap between friends and an item, but the next moment you are pervented from thinking, melting in his passionate love. Maybe it is because Mihael lost his family and lacked for love that he shows a burning desire for beloved. You meet his ask for a cuddle time, untangling his soft pink hair meekly, and then he kisses you deeper.

"Mihael……"

"Yes?"

He gazes at you. And you can say nothing. 

For you, Mihael's every twinkle and smile are charmed, captivates you, and take away your ability to think rationally. You also relish being blind in Mihael's sweetness, addictedly. Presumably why you love him is attached to your loneliness that you were unaware of. 

You have been an orphan for 16 years, which indicates that you haven't encountered anyone who wants to adopt you. A menial level of paid work is assigned to you, such as caring for other kids helpfully, to help prepare for your future life, since you have to leave the orphanage and live alone when you reach an adult age. Being an little assistant means a permission for you to know something that others can't be told — for example, Mihael's bothers will pick him up next month.

You haven't told Mihael about this good news though you know how happy he will be if he hears about it. But you don't want to tell him. "How selfish." You kick yourself. But you refuse to speak any words. You plead guilty but do nothing.

"Dear, you look so sad. Did I do anything that makes you unhappy?" Mihael's voice interrupts your thoughts,"……I am sorry. I always do what I want to do and never notice your feeling. I will be gentle. Don't be upset, please."

"Mihael." You touch his face, speaking in a soft tone,"I just zoned out."

"Really?"

"Trust me, my sweetie."

"I am sorry I said such a boring thing."

"You always apologize."

"Sorry……oh."

Mihael laughs, and you laugh too.

Yes, you love him, and you love him so much that you can't bear to leave him. You want to be his constant companion. Your vision blur, after Mihael bites your left ear lightly, with a chain of sugared words whispered in it. His tongue dragging on the skin from your face down your collarbone, something wet is left, and you start to excite. Your nightgown still on, Mihael is not about to take it off, and instead, his fingers are going under the loose fabric of your clothes.

Your arms around his waist, tightly sticking him, you do what he did on you. You kiss his neck and leave a hickey. You desire more but you must stop. You must cut down your nostalgia. You know clearly that Mihael will leave and you can't imagine the day he comes back to meet you — those who have gone with their new parents never return. You should give your best wishes for the family life that Mihael is eager to grasp back.

"I am here……"

Mihael's breath is expressing his passion as well as stabbing your conscience. He catches the moment you are in the trance and pushes you down and gets the dominance on the bed.

"Miha……uh!"

This time Mihael's kiss shows a little rude, but you know that is his sign of sexual excitement. Mihael's cute appearance has deceived so many people who consider he is mild, while you have experienced his aggressiveness several times. You can't restrain yourself and begin to moan. Mihael keeps massaging your breasts, skillfully and tenderly, to a nicety, arousing a further impulse in your body. You try to seal groans in the mouth but squeak loudly. Mihael lowers his head and lips on your nipple and licks. You get the feeling of the tickle from his tongue and teeth. Mihael, refraining from the thrust into you, is so gentle that however strong his lust has become he prefers to give priority to your feeling, bringing the climax to you first. These two contrasting characteristics — aggressiveness and mildness — coexist and convey a great charm of this 15-year-old boy, whose hair is pink and eyes are emerald.

"Ahhh! ……Mihael…!"

Two of Mihael's fingers move into your wet cavity, probing on steady tempo. A seasoning game starts between you and Mihael : You don't like to moan too loudly, but Mihael enjoys hearing. Regretting missing the chance to get a leading role, you notice your body quivering as what your voice do. You want to murmur his name but you fail to.

"I love you…"

He kisses your ear with moisture. You almost cry. He knows that you are highly self-disciplined and tend to be a abstinent — you easily feel shy and nervous during cuddle time, and now a sense of unnecessary guilt is bothering you to be intimate with him, but it is not good timing to get to the bottom of your "zoning out". Mihael choose to relax you.

You squeak uncontrollably. Mihael's fingers exciting you over and over, you grip the bed sheet, whimpering, humping, forgetting your shyness and nervousness, a lustful woman out of you, and then the orgasm comes. Your pleasure fills the room. You find your thighs open wide when Mihael shows you his fingers soaked by your sticky liquid.

You blush with shame.

"…Mihael!" You protest. 

However, Mihael translates it into treacle and fawns on you with blinks.

"Dear, forgive me, please." 

Mihael's little mischief reminding you of his age, you sigh with a wry smile and embrace him. The invisible wall standing in your heart collapsed. You make up your mind to be honest with him. Meanwhile, a considerate boy like Mihael, hardly lets slip any tiny change of his sweetie. His kiss drops on your lip before you act. 

Well, you seem to be submissive this time, since your boyfriend is clever enough to hold his dominance.

Mihael kisses you with unusual fervour. Your tongues mix together. The sound of tangled spit, lingering in your mind, exposed your lust underneath self-discipline, which whets Mihael's appetite greatly. He has endured for a long time. Your legs wrapping around his waist, he pulls down his underwear, ready to come in. His thing approaches your private part moistened by excitement for the second time. You give yourself to Mihael completely, cooperating with his motion. He rushes inside you and suddenly accelerates to release his overwhelming desire for you. Unhappy groans out of your throat but turning into pleasure after Mihael's adjustment, you press him to you with legs, enjoying the warmth of his skin, and desiring for a deep unity of you and him, both in physical and spiritual. Mihael moans. 

"Uhh…!"

You savour his cute voice, but he is reluctant. Mihael bite your lip wildly, revealing his aggressiveness, and his speeding-up thrusts were driving you over the edge. You shout. You scratch his back with unstoppable groans, dissolving in Mihael's sex. 

"Mihael! Mihael! Miha…!"

"Ahhh…hh…!"

His lip touches yours slightly. Drops of sweat sliding down to your cheek, Mihael moans your name breathlessly. Just now you both reached the peak, nearly at the same time. Mihael lays down next to you, exhausted. You clasp his hand and peck him on the forehead. He holds you in his arm.

Words needless at this moment, silence contains your love. You two cuddle up to each other. The intimacy ends with Mihael's gentle kiss. Staring at his sleeping face, your eyes full of tears, you have been intoxicated since you glanced at him at the entrance of the orphanage. 

"Good night."

Your voice fades away in the dark. Although you have to say goodbye to him one day, at present it doesn't trouble you. Neglect it, and close your eyes. Pretend to know nothing tonight. Just tonight.


End file.
